Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF
Dark Knight Dragooon'''http://beyblade.takaratomy.co.jp/pickup/pickup_20120612.html '''LW160BSF (Japanese: ダークナイトドラグーンLW160BSF, Dāku Naito Doragūn LW160BSF) is an unreleased Attack-Type Beyblade, part of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G series. It will be released as a Starter on July 21, 2012 in Japan and retail for ¥997. It is the first Zero-G Beyblade capable of Left-Spin, and as such, will be the first Beyblade to include a Left-Spin Zero-G Compact Launcher. Stone Face: Dragooon Dragooon depicts a dragon, a legendary creature appearing in various mythologies. Generally, it shows the head of a dragon facing left. The dragon's head is different from how dragons are normally depicted as, because its snout is short; giving it the appearance of a lion or a tyrannosaurus. Its mouth is opened with sharp teeth appearing on each jaw. There's also a curved protrusion on its nose and a similar one on top of its head. One eye is shown, in an angry-like manner coloured in solid yellow. Finally, four wavy details appear to the dragon's right. The dragon's head is solid black with silver and red highlighting on a ruby-red Stone Face. Chrome Wheel: Dragooon Dragooon consists of protrusions that appear like dragons, looking to the left. One protrusion is designed as a dragon's head and neck. The head has a long snout with terrifying teeth on its jaws. Three are noticeably larger than the others and protrude to the opposite jaw. It also has a red eye and a reptilian-like neck that stretches back with a wing, ending it. Following it are two other protrusions that also resemble a dragon's head and neck yet are designed differently. They are flatter with red eyes but no other facial features; one even contains spikes going across it. Crystal Wheel: Dark Knight Spin Track: Left Wing 160 (LW160) Performance Tip: Bouncing Semi Flat BSF Trivia *Prior to being confirmed as Dark Knight Dragooon, it was originally known as Dark Knight Dragoon and caused much speculation with the main protagonist's Beyblade from the Original series. *The fact that "Dark Knight" is part of its name and how it's being released the day after the film, "The Dark Knight Rises" may have been created to pay homage to the Dark Knight, Batman. *This is the first Zero-G Beyblade whose Crystal Wheel's name is made up of two words. Origin Dark Knight Dragooon is based on the legendary creature, the Dragon. Dragons are very popular and as such, have appeared in many different mythologies and stories, i.e. European and Asian dragons. The most well-known ones were European Dragons and Chinese Dragons. Though today, dragons are known as winged beasts with serpentine and reptilian-like traits incorporated into their design. They are seen in much of media as well as stories and much more. Name origin The term "Dark Knight" can refer to either of these two things. One would be the popular, Batman who is known as "The Dark Knight" because as a symbol, he is the modern-day knight who fights as a vigilante and for the greater good; even if it means going against the authorities. The other meaning and probably the most likely, is the Black Knight. The black knight is a character appearing in various stories, mostly from Arthurian literature who is the counterpart of a white knight. As such, the black knight could sometimes be affiliated with death. Dragooon is likely to be derived from dragon. Though more likely from the popular Original series series of Beyblades: Dragoon. Like Dark Knight Dragooon, the original Dragoon was based on a dragon; specifically, the Azure Dragon of the East, one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations. It was called "Qinglong" in Chinese and for Japanese: Seiryū. References Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G